


The round mirror

by YouKeepMeRight



Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn with Feelings, Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKeepMeRight/pseuds/YouKeepMeRight
Summary: "I've bought you a gift."Arthur stopped humming along with the song on the radio and turned his head towards the driver’s seat.Prompt 18: Teasing kisses where one person blows air into the other’s mouth and runs away
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831621
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	The round mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [follow_your_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_your_fire/gifts).



> For my beautiful friend Ami, because she's having some bad days and she needs a distraction 😘  
> Hope you like my silly attempt of smut!
> 
> Written for Merlin Bingo, prompt "gifts"

"I've bought you a gift."

Arthur stopped humming along with the song on the radio and turned his head towards the driver’s seat.

"You turnip head!" Arthur exclaimed indignantly. "We promised each other, no gifts this year, remember? We have to save money if we want to leave our silly little flat for good."

"When I saw it, I couldn't help myself," Merlin grinned. “Plus, I’d say it’s a gift for us both.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing more.

He and Merlin had been together for a couple of years now, and they felt very lucky, despite their unfortunate destiny. Uther didn’t approve of their relationship and had disinherited his son. There had been months of arguments and distress because of it, and they had worked twice as hard as their friends to build a life together. But Merlin was too precious for Arthur to give up, and all of the Pendragon fortune wasn’t worth a single one of Merlin’s smiles.

“So, where is it?” Arthur shifted from one foot to the other behind Merlin while his boyfriend fumbled with the keys to their flat.

“Damn, my hands are bloody freezing,” Merlin groaned, breathing puffs of hot air onto his hands to warm them up.

Arthur took Merlin’s fingers between his and rubbed them together. “There, all better,” Arthur whispered. When their eyes locked, Arthur noticed Merlin’s were shining like the wings of an emperor butterfly in contrast with the snow all around them.

“How are your hands always so hot?” Merlin shivered and narrowed the gap between them.

“Every part of me is hot, Merlin. I thought you knew that.” Arthur breathed his words directly into Merlin’s open mouth. Merlin moved his hands away from Arthur’s to caress Arthur’s back with his left.

“Oh yeah,” Merlin moaned, squeezing Arthur’s arse. When their lips were only an inch apart, Merlin pulled back with a teasing grin.

“Damn,” Arthur muttered. Merlin had opened the door behind his back while Arthur was distracted. Arthur followed Merlin inside and suppressed a laugh hearing the other one chuckling from the kitchen.

Their apartment was composed of a little kitchen and a small living room in an open layout, a modest bedroom with a four-poster bed -the only luxury Arthur had asked for- and a tiny bathroom.

Arthur hung up his coat and cleared his throat. “So, where’s my gift?” he asked once again.

“Patience, my love, is a virtue you still need to learn,” Merlin replied in a soft voice, switching the heater on. 

“Mh,” Arthur mumbled, distractedly. “I need to use the bathroom. Meanwhile, you can prepare a cup of tea.”

“Yes, my lord,” Merlin mocked him. “I should warn you though, you won’t find your gift in the same spot I’ve hidden your Christmas gift last year. I’ve learned from my mistakes.”

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” Arthur replied from behind the bathroom’s door.

After a few minutes, Arthur re-emerged from the bathroom and hugged Merlin from behind, lips caressing his ear.

“Thank you for making my tea exactly the way I like it every time,” Arthur breathed.

“You are _so_ welcome, my lord.” Merlin continued stirring tea and honey in Arthur’s mug, a warm and confident smile painted on his face. Then his voice dropped. “Why don’t we move this to the bedroom?”

The air in the room changed and Arthur burned with desire at Merlin’s tone of voice. He parted his lips slightly and nodded, then rushed towards the bedroom as though Merlin had enchanted him. Merlin rushed behind him and hugged Arthur exactly like he had a moment before.

“I can’t believe I still want you so much after all this time,” Merlin murmured, his lips against the back of Arthur’s neck, his hands roaming across Arthur’s wide chest. Arthur threw his head back, making a noise deep in his throat.

“God, Merlin, the things you do to me,” he whined, reaching back to grasp any part of Merlin he could reach.

“I need to see you,” Arthur whispered, facing his lover. He cradled Merlin’s face between his hands and caressed Merlin’s sharp cheekbones with his thumbs.

“Hello,” Merlin smiled softly before assaulting Arthur’s lips, kissing him with tongue and teeth. Neither of them cared about elegance or coordination. When they parted to breathe, Arthur started removing Merlin's clothes without a word, overcome with the urgent need to touch and feel his naked skin, and Merlin followed suit.

“I want to devour you, _God Merlin_ , I want to breathe you in,” Arthur rambled once they were finally naked, pushing Merlin onto his back on the mattress. Arthur’s lips and tongue moved along Merlin’s long, white neck, leaving hot trails of saliva and red marks.

“Your lips are a wonder,” Merlin moaned while Arthur moved further down, caressing his skin with his mouth.

“You're one to talk,” Arthur rasped, rubbing his face along the inside of Merlin’s thighs. “Your lips seem to be created from my darkest lustful fantasies,” Arthur said before engulfing Merlin’s cock in the heat of his mouth.

“Oh, sweet holy fuck,” Merlin almost shouted for the sudden wave of pleasure. Arthur moaned, and Merlin felt his lover’s voice vibrate all around his cock.

“Arthur, sweetheart, please stop,” Merlin begged after a few minutes. Arthur lifted his head with a lewd pop, his eyes shining with lustful tears. “I don’t want to come like this.”

Arthur climbed Merlin’s body and kissed him thoroughly, enjoying the obscene moan Merlin let out when he tasted himself on Arthur’s lips. While they kissed, Merlin reached for Arthur’s arse and groped it. With a muffled sound, Arthur moved his face slightly away from Merlin’s. A corner of Arthur’s mouth lifted when Merlin’s fingers reached his hole.

“Are you already…?” Merlin gasped at his lover.

“Yeah,” Arthur moaned. “I did it in the bathroom, before.” He planted butterfly kisses all over Merlin’s face. “I was confident we’d end up like this once we got home from your doctor’s appointment,” Arthur said apologetically.

“Eager boy!” Merlin growled. “Well, now that we’re a hundred percent sure I’m healthy too, we don’t need a condom,” Merlin said, caressing Arthur’s most intimate parts in slow circles.

“That was, _good lord_ ,” Arthur answered, stopping mid-sentence when Merlin found a sensitive spot just behind his balls. “That was exactly my idea. No more barriers between us.”

With a growl, Merlin reversed their positions so that he was towering over Arthur. The blond one let out a muffled groan and let himself be manhandled, turned on by Merlin’s sudden strength and control.

Arthur stood still, completely at Merlin’s mercy, feeling obscene and gorgeous. Overwhelmed by what was about to happen, he shut his eyes.

“No, love,” Merlin demanded. “I want you to watch. Look up.”

Arthur opened his eyes and looked up, curious to see what the hell Merlin was talking about.

“ _Oh_ ,” Arthur breathed. Over them stood a round mirror.

“I’ve noticed how much you like looking at yourself whenever we pass in front of a reflective surface,” Merlin explained, working the tip of his cock inside Arthur. “You always smirk and fix your hair. I thought that might be a kink of yours. God, Arthur, you’re _so tight_ ,” he moaned once his cock was finally buried deep inside him.

“It’s not - _holy shit yes, like that_ \- it’s not a kink,” Arthur said in a deep voice, and Merlin began to move his hips in a slow, torturous way. “I like the way we look together. _Ngh._ I don’t do that when I’m alone.”

“Well,” Merlin growled low in his ear. “Now you can watch us while we’re doing _this_. You can watch me wrecking you.” Merlin thrust deeper with each word.

"Yes, please, yes, don't stop," Arthur begged incoherently, trying not to tear his eyes away from the mirror.

"How do we...how do we look?" Merlin panted with effort. He had Arthur's left leg on his shoulder and was bracing himself with his hands on either side of Arthur's face.

" _You_ look magnificent," Arthur gasped in awe while his hands clung to every muscle of Merlin's back he could reach."You look like passion itself." Arthur scratched his nails down Merlin's back, then turned his attention towards Merlin's face. "You look like you're mine.”

Merlin emitted a strangled sound and gave up any rational thought to become pure instinct. "Yours, yours, always, forever," Merlin murmured relentlessly, like a pagan prayer, his movements erratic, until the most powerful orgasm he’d ever felt crashed over him.

Merlin stood still. "Merl-" Arthur began to complain, but Merlin put a hand over his mouth, shutting him up.

"I want you to keep looking at yourself," Merlin growled in Arthur's ear while he began to stroke Arthur's cock with his other hand. "I want you to watch and know that I’m the only one who can make you feel like this."

Arthur whined and began to tremble. "Yes, my love, you’re so close, aren't you?" Merlin continued. He lifted his hand from Arthur’s mouth and tugged at Arthur's earlobe. Arthur’s jaw went slack, and it took him just a few more strokes to finally come. He bit Merlin's shoulder to muffle his incoherent screams of pleasure.

A few moments later, when the room stopped spinning, Arthur managed to find words again. “Well, that was…”

“It was, wasn’t it?” Merlin’s eyes gleamed with affection and pride as he looked up at Arthur, curled like a cat against Arthur’s side.

“Oh, don’t look so smug!” Arthur protested, but nonetheless, he hugged his lover more tightly.

Merlin glanced up at the canopy. “Do you know why I chose a round mirror?” Without waiting for Arthur’s answer, he went on. “I asked specifically for a round one because we’re equals in this relationship. Although we’re very different people, neither of us is perfect, but we’re perfect for each other. We’re perfect together. Like the knights of the round table.”

Arthur ran a hand through Merlin’s hair. “You sappy toad, will your obsession with the Arthurian legends ever stop?”

“Nope,” Merlin yawned. “It’s not my fault our names seem to be destined to be joined for eternity.”

“Eternity. I’d like that,” Arthur remarked with a kiss on the top of Merlin’s head.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [Lishan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelishan) for your precious beta work!


End file.
